


Tales of Skyhold

by Wanderlust14



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Hints of Bull/Male Inquisitor, Hints of Dorian/Bull, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderlust14/pseuds/Wanderlust14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short tales revolving around the Inquisitor and Dorian.<br/>Chapter 1: The Inquisitor and Dorian spend a quiet moment in the Inquisitor's room.<br/>Chapter 2: Repaying a Debt<br/>Chapter 3: Dorian's thoughts just before he falls asleep.<br/>Chapter 4: Bull watches Dorian and the Inquisitor<br/>Chapter 5: Dorian learns about a tradition in the South</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Balcony

Dorian walked upstairs and tried to push down the giddy feeling that kept threatening to bubble up every time he went to see the Inquisitor. He was not used to this, having a man who was more than a quick lay, who wanted more with him. Sure, he had dreamed about this when he was younger, but he had learned not to expect that or anything other than sex and yet, here he was, in a proper relationship with another man. He reached the Inquisitor’s room and glanced around for the man who entered his thoughts an embarrassing amount of times during the day. 

Dorian spotted him standing on the balcony, wrapped in a blanket watching the sun slowly set over the mountains. “Enjoying the view?”

The Inquisitor looked back and gave Dorian a smile that he was starting to think as his smile. It did not appear a lot, understandably with all the stress he was under, but it would light up his whole face and remind Dorian that the Inquisitor was not much older than he was. “Yes, though it would be better with company.”

“Oh, would you like me to get the others? We could make this into a real party.” Dorian said with a teasing smile as he joined the Inquisitor on the balcony. 

The Inquisitor rolled his eyes, but his amusement was plain on his face. Dorian knew he teased the Inquisitor too much, but the Inquisitor never seemed bother by it, “Get over here you.”

Dorian stepped into the warm embrace, wrapped in both the Inquisitor’s arms and the blanket and got a sweet kiss that tasted of mulled wine. He loved this; having someone to welcome him with a kiss, having someone who understood his sense of humor, and having someone who really cared about him. “I hope you have some more of the wine for me.”

The Inquisitor grinned and gave Dorian his cup. It was cool, but Dorian still enjoyed the spices and oranges in the wine, even if the wine itself was tolerable at best, “I hope you don’t mind sharing, I don’t really feel like getting another one.”

Dorian gave a mock sniff, “I suppose I can share for now, but you will have to make it up to me later.”

The Inquisitor’s smile turned into one that promised very good things in the near future. “I am sure I’ll figure something out.”

Dorian smiled back and wrapped his arms around the Inquisitor. He did not know where this would all lead. As he told the Inquisitor, he did not know about ‘After’ and he preferred not to think about it. As Varric said, this was a story that would not turn out well for heroes, but when he dreamed, he dreamed of many things, an ‘After’ where his homeland could be saved, an ‘After’ where they all survived, an ‘After’ where the Inquisitor remand by his side, loving him as much as Dorian loved him.


	2. Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Repaying a Debt

Dorian wanted to curse himself for being so foolish. There was no reason to be nervous. It was just a gift and the Inquisitor had already given him one. Of course, the Inquisitor’s gift had been returning Dorian’s family amulet, something that was surprisingly important to him and his gift was just a necklace with the symbol of the inquisition and stones that matched the Inquisitor’s eyes. Dorian’s family amulet was extremely important and mattered; while this necklace was just something anyone could get made. It was not equal and the Inquisitor was smart enough to know that. 

He laughed at himself, he was being stupid. The Inquisitor would like it. It was a nice piece of jewelry and even if he did not, he would not be so rude as to admit it. Dorian took a breath and went up to the Inquisitor’s room. It was empty. 

He sighed as he glanced around; hoping the man would appear from the backroom and wondered what he was going to do. He did not really feel like looking for the man. He could not bear it if someone saw him acting so foolish. He already had to deal with the embarrassment of knowing Varric and Blackwall saw their fight in front of the bastard who was holding his amulet hostage, but he did not think waiting here would be the best idea. He glanced at the necklace and after a moment, placed it on the Inquisitor’s pillow. This way there would not be a comedy of errors of the Inquisitor missing it while he waited and he could not back out of giving it to him, which he was still endanger of doing. 

He took a deep breath, hesitated a moment, and left the room.  
***  
Later that day he felt warm arms wrap around him and a familiar scent. He smiled and glanced back. “Well, this is quite the greeting. What will people think?”

The man smiled, “That I am a very lucky man, especially after they see your gift…It was from you right?”

Dorian looked at the necklace that he was now wearing and did have to admit, the stones matched his eye color pretty well. “Yes, unless you have some other generous lover that I don’t know about.”

The Inquisitor chuckled, “No Dorian, you know you’re the only one and I attend to keep it that way.”

Dorian’s heart did a flip, but he pushed that away as he turned around in the Inquisitor’s arms. “I better watch out the next time I give you something. It seems to make you rather mushy, wouldn’t want a demon breaking through the barriers too easily now.”

“It will be your fault if something like that happens.” The Inquisitor gave him a kiss on the cheek, “but I love it, thank you.”

“Well, you know, it was the least I could do.”

The Inquisitor rolled his eyes, “Dorian, you’re my lover, giving small tokens is normal.”

“My amulet was not a small token.”

“And neither is my necklace, but I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable because I got it for you. Honestly, if Bull or Cole or Cassandra needed something, I would have done the same for them. I just happen to adore you, unlike the others.”

Dorian smiled as the Inquisitor used the same phrase that Dorian was always teasing him about. The Inquisitor had a point, he probably would have gone out of his way to help the others, because he was just that nice of a man. “You probably should not tell anyone, everyone will be asking for your help.”

“They already do, Dorian.” The Inquisitor said dryly.

Dorian laughed, “True.”

The Inquisitor looked at him, “So, we are even, right? No more feeling indebted to me.”

Dorian could see the worry in the Inquisitor's face and he smiled. “Yes, Amatus.” Dorian said leaning in for a sweet kiss.


	3. Good Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introspective as Dorian falls asleep.

Dorian curled himself around the Inquisitor and breathed in his scent as the other man slept peacefully. He had done many things with other men in the past, but this was a first for him. He had never gone to bed with another man and just slept, no sex involved. It was a level of intimacy he was not used too, holding and being held for no other reason than the comfort of the other's presence. It was nice, different when the stickiness and heat of sex usually made the experience less appealing. Perhaps it helped that it was so damn cold in Skyhold, and really everywhere in the South, that sharing body heat was practically a necessity. 

He glanced at the Inquisitor’s face, relaxed and peaceful, something rarely seen during the day. Of course, he knew the truth. He had been woken up several times by the Inquisitor’s nightmares. He was not surprised by them; what the other man had gone through was enough to give anyone nightmares, even himself. He was happy to have been there for the Inquisitor’s dreams, even though the other man was ashamed the first couple of times it happened. Dorian wanted to be there to sooth the man back to sleep. He hated the thought of the Inquisitor waking up completely alone and frightened, particularly when everyone could and did go to him for their troubles. 

It was why he was so determined not to have the Inquisitor help him on the issue of his amulet. The Inquisitor was running himself ragged trying to help people and Dorian did not want to add to that burden. He did not want to be a burden, but rather to help ease some of the weight off the Inquisitor’s shoulders. It was why he was always looking through the useless books in the library, unlike most of the companions who seemed content spending their day drinking, telling stories, or relaxing while they waited between missions. His studies in Tevinter allowed him to see the books with a fresh pair of eyes and sometimes catch things others might have missed. It was a way to help the Inquisitor without having to be dragged through the countryside murdering people, which he did as well. Not to mention, he knew what people would say if he went to the Inquisitor about his amulet. They would find validation in their beliefs that he was just using the man for his own goals and he hated giving them even the slightest hint that idea could be true. They did not understand just how special the Inquisitor was to him and like hell would he ever explain it to them. It was none of their business what happened in the Inquisitor’s bedroom and while he did not want to hide what he was, he also was not going to explain his feelings for the other man, something he did not fully understand himself. 

The Inquisitor shifted and pulled Dorian closer before settling down again. Dorian smiled at the man and relaxed against him. He never saw himself as a snuggler before the Inquisitor, but if this man needed someone to hold at night, he wanted to fill that role and be the one to chase the nightmares away.


	4. Dancing

Bull watched as Dorian and Boss danced on the balcony. Everyone knew they were together. They were not the most discrete with the way they kept kissing in the library and sneaking up to Boss’s room. Hell, Dorian would bristle when people even referred to Boss as just his friend. At first, Bull had wondered about Dorian’s intentions, but for as good as Dorian’s mask was, Bull was not a Ben-Hassrath for nothing. He could see the adoration on Dorian’s face every time Boss turned around. It was easy to tell with the softening of the eyes, the relaxation of his face, and the way his gaze always lingered too long. As much as Dorian teased Boss, his love for him was obvious. As for Boss, well, the man was awful at hiding his emotions. He had no training, not in society like Dorian or taught like Bull. His emotions were plain to anyone who cared to look, so it was clear what he felt about Dorian.

Nothing was being hidden while they danced. Everything about it was soft, with the way their eyes gazed at each other, their laughter as whispers told the other things no one else would know, and hands drifted out of place, stroking and affectionate. It was not surprising seeing them so wrapped up in the other, though he was a bit startled by the small spike of jealousy inside as he watched them together. He was not sure for which one, Dorian getting Boss or Boss getting Dorian. 

“They are good for each other.” A soft voice said and he turned to look at Red. God, she was hot. He loved red hair. “I was not sure in the beginning, but it works well.”

“I don’t think anyone but Boss trusted Dorian in the beginning.” Bull said as he gaze returned to the pair.

“True, but then I guess time traveling has a way of building trust between people.” Red said with a smirk.

Bull snorted and shook his head, “I still struggle with that nonsense.”

“I don’t think anyone is a hundred percent comfortable with it, not even Dorian or the Inquisitor.” Red said, “Still, the Inquisitor was right to trust Dorian. He has proven a valuable ally.”

“I guess…he is still a Vint.” Bull said, though it felt more like he had to add it then anything else. He remembered when he brought up Minrathous to Dorian and the young man was pleased yet upset at the same time. As much as he did not like Tevinter, he did not hate Dorian. 

Red giggled, “Sure, keep telling yourself that, though are you alright with them?”

“Them? Of course, why would I have an issue with them? I’ve fucked men and women.” Bull replied, feeling defensive at the words

Red grinned, “Josie would have a fit if she heard you say that here, but I mean are you comfortable about them being together and not with you.”

Red was too perceptive. There was a reason she was the one feared, even more than Cassandra. “Hey, I just like having fun. I am not looking for a relationship or whatever they have going on there.”

“Just because you are looking to have fun, doesn’t mean you can’t be a little jealous when a person you want to have fun with is with someone else. I had a friend once, who was only looking mainly for fun as well. That didn’t stop him from getting jealous when his fun was paying too much attention to someone else.” Red smiled to herself, "Of course, that fun turned into something more serious."

Bull shifted nervously, “Alright, I wouldn’t mind having a tumble or two with either of them or both." Now that was imagine he was going to have to explore later. "I’m not picky, but, you know, I don’t want to get in the way of that.”

Red smiled at them and put her arm around his, “I know Bull, you are a good man, but sometimes it is easier to admit it, get it off your chest, and move on rather than let it stew and end up standing in the middle of a party staring at them.”

“I wasn’t staring at them.”

“You were! But that is alright, only I noticed.” Red winked, “Come on, I need a dance partner.”

“Well, what do you know, I don’t have a dance partner either. Would you dance with me?” Bull said.

“Of course.”

As he lead Red to the dance floor, he spared one last glanced at Dorian and Boss before focusing on the pretty woman on his arm.


	5. Snowball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian learns about a tradition in the South

Dorian jumped when he was hit by something cold and hard in his back. He whirled around, wishing he had his staff on him, but he did not carry his staff around Skyhold. He looked around, but did not see who did it or even what hit him. He touched his back and only felt snow. He turned around and got hit by another thing.   
He turned again, but still did not see anyone. “Who is there?” No one responded. “I hope you realize, I don’t need my staff to preform magic.” 

It was silent for another moment, before the Inquisitor poked his head from around the tree laughing. “Oh my, I am sorry, I just couldn’t resist.”

Dorian sniffed, “I’ll deal with it, this time, but what the devil were you throwing at me?”

The Inquisitor grinned like the naughty young man he could be, “A snow ball, of course.”

“A snow ball?”

“Yes.”

“A ball made of snow?”

The Inquisitor stared at him, “Haven’t you…no of course not, it doesn’t snow much where you are from, does it?”

“No, it doesn't snow at all.” Dorian replied with a frown, “And I am pretty grateful for that right now. How does one make this ‘snow ball’?”

The Inquisitor leaned over and picked up some snow and then quickly turned it into a ball of snow, or snow ball. “See, it is pretty easy.”

“And then you throw it at unsuspecting people? Is this some sort of tradition in the south?”

The Inquisitor laughed, “Only your unsuspecting friends.”

“And you wonder why we think you people as barbarians.”

The Inquisitor laughed again, “Alright, alright, no more snowballs, I promise. I have a meeting I have to get to anyway. I will see you tonight.”

The Inquisitor started to walk away and Dorian looked at the snow. Well, it did make the Inquisitor happy and that seem to happen so rarely. He picked up some snow and threw it at the Inquisitor. It hit him square in the back of the head and the man looked back at him with shock. Dorian smiled, “Well, you did say the tradition required unsuspecting friends.”

The Inquisitor laughed again and the great snowball war of Skyhold began.


End file.
